


All Fun and Games

by islandgirl



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911week2020, Fun, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgirl/pseuds/islandgirl
Summary: It happens by complete accident the first time.For 911 Week Day 2 Prompt: "You scared the shit out of me" + fun
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	All Fun and Games

It happens by complete accident the first time.

It’s dusk, the sky darkening with the setting sun when Eddie and Christopher pull into the house for the night. Buck’s Jeep is in the driveway so they know he’s home, but for some reason the house is dark, not a light to be seen. When Christopher looks at him curiously, Eddie just shrugs his shoulders. They had a long shift, it’s possible Buck came home and fell asleep. So they creep in the house quietly so as not to startle him.

Eddie flicks on the hallway light to illuminate their way. Christopher turns off to drop his backpack in his bedroom while Eddie goes in search of his wayward boyfriend. He’s not in their bedroom or the bathroom so he must have fallen asleep on the couch. Christopher follows him, crutches tapping along the floor as they go.

From the living room, Eddie can hear the television and turns the corner to find it on. There’s some documentary series playing, one about creepy unsolved mysteries that Buck has been obsessed with for weeks. As he rounds the couch, he surprised to find that Buck isn’t sound asleep though. His eyes are wide open as he stares at the TV.

Worry starts to curl in Eddie’s gut. This is not like Buck at all. Sure, Eddie has seen him get transfixed by something he watching, or zone out to the world around him while researching. But he’s never been this zoned before. He always hears Eddie and Christopher come in the house.

“Buck?” Eddie reaches out and settles a hand on Buck’s shoulder, intent on giving it a small shake. He never gets that far, though. The moment his fingers touch his boyfriend’s shoulder, Buck jumps, full body shock like he touched a live wire.

His head snaps over to look at Eddie so fast Eddie winces, worried about him hurting himself. His eyes are huge and startled as they look at Eddie and Christopher before his brain overrides the fight or flight instinct and allows him to see he’s not in danger.

“Eddie?” He croaks out, hands fumbling for the remote and pausing the TV. He takes a deep breath and blows it out, running an unsteady hand over his face and up through his hair. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Why are you sitting in the dark, Buck?” Chris asks, eyes taking in the whole scene with sudden interest.

“Didn’t realize it was dark,” Buck mutters, turning off the TV and standing up with a stretch. “Sat down to watch one and …”

“Got sucked in again?” Eddie asks. He doesn’t need Buck to answer, the pink tips of his ears do enough talking for him.

Christopher laughs then. A short little bubble of a laugh the turns into a full belly laugh. Eddie’s not sure what he finds so hysterical, neither does Buck from the look of confusion on his face, but after a moment they find themselves chuckling along with him.

“Buck jumped so high,” Christopher finally forces out as the laughter dies down. “He looked like a kangaroo.”

And that’s how it starts.

Christopher finds it funny to make Buck jump. 

Buck is a good sport about it all; having tiny heart attacks every time Chris pops out from behind a door on him when he comes out of the bathroom or sneaks up behind him on the couch and yells ‘Boo!’. Hell, he even acts startled when Christopher is less than stealthy about his approach.

And Eddie? Eddie will neither confirm nor deny his entertainment or involvement in all of these shenanigans.

Then one day Christopher decides that making Buck jump is old hat. He wants a new target, a tougher challenge. He wants to scare his dad.

The problem is, Eddie is not as easy to startle as Buck. He doesn’t even flinch when Christopher darts out from behind the doorway at him in the darkened hallway. He doesn’t bat an eye when Christopher pops up from behind the couch at random times during the evening. He even tries leaving plastic spiders around the house to which Eddie just picks up and hands back to him with a ‘nice try buddy’.

He tries once, just one time, to act startled when Christopher pops up from behind the kitchen island while they’re making dinner. He just wants to make the kid smile, but evidently his acting skills are severely lacking because Christopher just frowns at him, disappointment clear on his face before he shuffles away. Even Buck is giving him a ‘that the best you got?’ look. So no, he doesn’t try to fake it.

Christopher has not so top secret meetings with the adults in his life after that. Bobby, Chim, Abuela. It isn’t until he finds him huddled up with Hen and Buck at the station one afternoon that he realizes he’s consulting them, trying to get new ideas. Hen just grins at him and Eddie’s sure he doesn’t want to know her suggestions, especially given the quick, emphatic shake of Buck’s head.

It turns out, however, that scaring Eddie comes by accident as well.

He’s pulling into the driveway after a long 12 hour shift he picked up for someone on second watch. Normally he doesn’t mind them, but this one had been grueling, with a multi-car accident that snarled up traffic on the freeway for hours. It was a disaster and Eddie is exhausted. He is so happy to be home; can’t wait to go inside and settle into the couch with his boys.

When he gets out of the car, however, all he can smell is smoke. He showered at the station so most of the days stench of smoke and dirt should be gone. What he smells, though, is strong, like there is a fire near him. And now that he’s looking, Eddie can make out the faint tendrils of smoke trailing up from the backyard, barely visible against the darkening sky.

There’s a fire. The back of his house is on fire.

Where are Christopher and Buck?

Instinct takes over and Eddie barrels through the front door of the house, eyes searching frantically for any sign of them. It’s close to dinner time, where would they be? The kitchen? The dining room? Christopher might be in his room but normally he’s Buck’s sidekick anytime they’re in the kitchen.

“Buck?! Chris?!” Eddie calls out.

The sound of _laughter_ knocks him off kilter and draws him towards the backyard. He rounds the corner of the living room and finds Buck and Chris sitting in their camp chairs around the fire pit. There’s a small fire going in the brick circle, big enough for Christopher to roast a hot dog on a stick. He’s giggling as he turns it, Buck’s hands hovering just out of sight in case he needs the assistance. Eddie finds his heart pounding away in his chest for a whole new reason as he takes in the sight.

“There you guys are.” Eddie opens the sliding door the rest of the way and steps out into the backyard.

“Dad! We’re roasting hot dogs!” Chris exclaims, beaming at him as he holds up his half-cooked dinner. “And Buck said we can make s’mores too!”

“That sounds awesome, buddy,” Eddie leans down and ruffles his hair. “You have enough for me? I’m starving.”

Christopher pops up with a ‘yep’ and hands off his skewer to Buck before he makes his way over to the patio table where the rest of their buffet is spread out. While he’s otherwise occupied, Eddie leans over and brushes a kiss against Buck’s lips and lets out a soft sigh, fingers tangling in the edge of Buck’s shirt, ground himself.

“You okay?” Buck ask quietly, fingers trailing soothingly over Eddie’s wrist.

“Yeah, just-” Eddie sighs again, leaning his forehead against Buck’s. “Saw the smoke when I pulled up. You scared the shit out of me.”

Buck pulls back a little, eyes dancing with a laugh. As if realizing what he said, Eddie groans. “Oh god, don’t tell him,” he pleads quietly, watching as Christopher makes his way back over to them. “I will never ever live it down.”

Buck is grinning from ear to ear, but finally he nods. “Your secret is safe with me, Diaz.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did a nugget of angst find its way in there? Weird.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cptmeatball)!


End file.
